Just Remember Me
by KiribatiBorixoxoDarling
Summary: Another year is coming to a close. While spending some forced quality time with their grandkids, Beck and Tori relive some of their happiest and saddest moments from the past.


**A/N:** Hello Everybody! Soooooooo this is the first chapter of our new story! It is basically about Beck and Tori on new year's eve, thinking and talking about some old memories. We promise a journey with lots of drama and lots of romance. We divided the chapters so the order of most chapters will be Kiribati, then Victoria Darling then BorixJannyxoxo! We really hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: We don't own Victorious!

* * *

**2060**

The sun was setting as the Oliver's finished preparing their New Year's eve. They decided the best way to spend their favorite day of the year was with their Grandchildren, eating good food and just enjoying their company. Tudor, their second oldest finished setting the table, leaving one empty seat. His older brother had gone out with his friends to some bar downtown, and even though he liked the company of his family he felt somewhat jealous. But he was still grounded and had to stay and help his Grandparents with all the preparations. "Wait, Johnathan!" He heard his cousin beg, before running inside the kitchen. He rolled his eyes, moving over to the couch nearest to the fireplace. The only good thing about him being at home was that he could spent time with Marina, but she was having boyfriend trouble (again) weeping at the phone since she had gotten there. He thought his night would be as boring as it could get.

"Why can our parents go out, and we can't?" Caspar asked, before gathering the cards and beginning to set them on the table to attempt doing the same trick his Grandpa had taught him a few minutes before.

"Are you saying you would rather be out with your friends than with your Grandma and I?" Beck asked, jokingly. Their two daughters and respective husbands were out clubbing to try and feel young again, and they wanted the grandchildren to have some nice quality time with their grandparents.

"I don't..." He looked over his shoulder tilting his head at his older. "But he does."

"Well he can't, because his grounded." Beck shrugs. "He shouldn't even be playing with the Xbox 80."

"You're not gonna tell my mother, are you?" Tudor asked, snapping his fingers to pause the game.

"I'm not a buzzkill." Beck said, grinning.

Tori went over to the kitchen, and poured herself a glass of red wine, before going back to the living room. As she walked through the door frame, her oldest Granddaughter ran inside the kitchen, squeezing in the small space on the door, before sitting on the counter, with her PearPod on her year, and worried eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, but instead of answering, Marina just kept focused on the small device. Her and her boyfriend have been texting each other, and video chatting, and he had sent her a weird text message, that if meant the way she took it, meant he was questioning their relationship. So she decided to call him, again, and try to figure out what was going on before jumping to conclusions.

"She's on the phone with the boy again." Beck said, rolling his eyes, and Caspar laughed, thinking it was the same reaction his Aunt, and cousin did.

"I bet ten dollars she will start crying in ten minutes." Their youngest, added.

"Caspar, it's not nice to make money off your sister's feelings." Tori told him, before sitting down on her chair.

"I'll take you up on that bet." Tudor said, still clenching to the TV remote. "Ten bucks she'll cry in five."

"Tudor!" Tori said, and Beck chuckled.

"You should go check on her." He told his wife, and Tori took a short sip of wine, before heading to the kitchen.

He looked over his shoulder to see if his wife was nearby, before taking out ten dollars off his wallet. "I'll bet she won't cry until she comes out of the kitchen." They shook hands, but quickly went back to their seats, pretending as if their grandfather hadn't done anything.

She sat back down, and glanced over at the two boys, then back at her husband. "You joined in on the bet, you're such a great example." She said, with a sarcastic grin, and her Grand kids looked at her, stunned.

"How did you know Grandma?" She shrugged, as Beck reached over her shoulder.

"She always knows." He said, exchanging a particular look, taking both of them back to that first day...

**2012**

_"I figured it out  
I figured out from black and white  
Seconds and hours  
Maybe we had to take some time"_

Tori walked over to her kitchen along with her best friend, André, to grab some water bottles for her friends. They had just gotten back from Jade's showcase, where the entire school watched her incredible performance, even the people who hated her had to admit, she was probably one of the best singers anyone had ever heard. But there was an emptiness left behind it, like things hadn't gone the way she wanted them to, and that's why she didn't join her friends on another poker night. "Why didn't Jade come again?" Cat asked, before grabbing one of the water bottles her friends brought.

"I don't know, she just left without talking to anyone." Robbie told her, adding a couple of bucks to the center of the table.

"That's weird." Andre added, trying to catch a glimpse of his friend's cards. "Do you know why she didn't come?" He waited for Beck's answer, since he was the one who knew Jade the best, but instead silence took over. "Earth to Beck? Hello?"

"What?" He said, snapping out of his thoughts, and looking back at his best friend. "No, I don't know." He put all of his cards down. "I'm out." He said, as Robbie took his money.

Beck got up, and made his way to the couch, as he felt his phone vibrate for the third time since he had left the school. He took out of his pocket, running his fingers through his hair as he read another text message, from the girl his friends were just talking about.

_"Can we please try this again? I know you said no after the performance but... We work together, you know you want me back."_

Beck rolled his eyes, deleting it. He wondered when was Jade finally to accept he had moved on, when would she stop trying to trap him into being with her again. He glanced over at the poker table, with a lingering thought on his mind. When was Jade going to accept that he wanted someone else? He laid back on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

His friends were playing cards, but he could barely hear them. His thoughts took up all of his energy, never had he been so conflicted before. He knew what he wanted, he knew _who_ wanted, now he just had to find the guts to do something about it. He looked over at the table, gazing into the only one he actually cared about, wondering if he could get it right this time. Even though the same girl he desperately wanted to be with, had tried to hook him up only a few hours before.

"Is there something wrong?" He heard, as Tori stared at him. "You've been staring for the last five minutes."

"No I wasn't." He said, followed by an awkward laugh. "I was just-"

"I won! Ha! I can't believe I won!" He was interrupted by Robbie's cheers, as he took all of the money from the table and stuffed it on his wallet. "I finally won at something! I gotta go tell my Mom!" He got up, and ran outside as he dialed the numbers.

"Well that's my cue." Andre said, also getting up, and taking his car keys out. "I have to finish a song, and take my Grandma to the balloons class." Cat, Tori and Beck who was now trying to stay in the physical world instead of his own mid, looked at him, confused.

"Don't ask." He finished his bottle of water, and Cat followed him outside before saying a very loud and happy goodbye to her friends. There was a bang on the door, and silence took over the Vega's living room. Tori began to clear the table, bringing the cracker plates to the sink, and going back.

"Do you need some help?" Beck asked, going over to the table, and grabbing the empty water bottles.

"Thanks." Tori said, with friendly smile. He shrugged, resting against the kitchen counter. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He said, and Tori smirked, looking down. She knew whenever Beck snapped with another question, it meant he was trying to run away from the subject. She wondered why she kept doing that to herself, hooking him up with random girls, fixing him and Jade over and over again. It was like she couldn't help it, she just wanted him to be happy. Even if she wasn't.

"Maybe because Jade spent an entire presentation singing songs just to you?" He wide his eyes, surprised. "How did I know? Well it was pretty obvious." She shrugged, sitting down on the counter across from him. "What isn't obvious is why you guys didn't get together. Isn't that your thing?"

"It was." He scratched the back of his neck, trying to find the words. "But it's over this time." He raised his head, waiting for her to say something, anxious. It was a weird thing for him to like someone this much and not be with them. With Jade everything was easy, she was the one who set the rules, and he just got comfortable. It had gotten too easy, too boring, too average. It took him a while to sort out his feelings, figure out what he wanted, but now it was crystal clear.

_"I figured it out_  
_Saw the mistakes of up and down_  
_Meet in the middle_  
_They never tried_  
_Like us"_

"Are you sure?" She said, slightly rocking her legs back and forth, feeling that impulse coming again. "Because I can talk to her if-"

"Why do you always do that?!" He cut her off, perplexed that she once again was trying to hook him up. "I don't want Jade back, I don't want Meredith. I don't..."

"Okay." She said, getting down from the counter. She rested against the counter next to him, and crossed her arms. "I get it, I'm really sick of Jade too."

She looked up at him, and looked into his eyes, feeling shivers on her skin. His hopeful expression was see through. She had been so focused on making him happy, she didn't even take the time to see what he actually wanted. She broke his gaze, looking down, suddenly feeling breathless. Could she be right? Was this really her chance? She placed her hands on the counter, the right one brushing against his. "I don't know why I ever tried to friends with her." Tori completed. "But I do know that choosing to try, to choose her friendship, wasn't worth it."

"W-What do you mean?" He asked, hopeful.

Tori took a step away from the counter, and took a deep breath, turning around to face him. "I mean this."

She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him, without even thinking twice about it. And as she felt his hands slip to her lower back, and pull her closer, she smiled into his mouth, before he deepened the kiss. Still too amazed at how weird life was, how an average day turned into the best one. She pulled away, bringing her hands down to his shoulders. "I'll never choose you over Jade again." She said, and he smiled, leaning down for a kiss, but she stopped him. "I'll never choose you over anyone again."

_"Cause You and I_  
_We don't wanna be like them_  
_We can make it till the end_  
_Nothing can come between_  
_You and I"_

* * *

***A/N:** This was it for the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it, and if you did please review! It would mean the world to us! Plus, the more reviews the faster we will update :) And the song I used was 'You and I' by 'One Direction'. Love,

**- KiribatiBorixoxoDarling**


End file.
